Revenge
by Smeakr
Summary: Everything is back to normal after the encounter with the Homunculi. But what happens when wierd thing start to happen again? Sequal to Dead?
1. Chapter 1

**HEY GUYSSSSSS!!!! I'M BACK! WITH THE SEQUAL TO 'DEAD?'!!! Please enjoy!! **

**Once again, I am just that cool and Maes Hughes is alive in this story. :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own FMA or any of the characters except for my OC's.**

It is a normal day at Central Headquarters.

'Click'

Yup, just another normal day.

Roy Mustang bolts up and raises his hand to wipe off the drool on his face.

"I'm getting to my work right now." He states.

"Oh, you were, were you?" Riza Hawkeye asks, a smirk on her face.

"Uhhhhh, Yes?" Roy smiles sheepishly.

"Then you had better get to it." She tells him.

He sighs but nods and starts on the paperwork on his desk. Riza secretly smiles as she sits down at her desk not far from his.

It has been three months since the humunculi had taken Riza prisoner and things were pretty quiet around Central. Well as quiet as it gets in a city this big. Riza arm has healed fully and she has gone back to training herself with the gun. So as you can see everything is back to normal.

"HEY!!! CAN WE GO FOR LUNCH?!?!" A voice that is unmistakably Heymans Breda yells through the door.

Roy sighs, shaking his head. "What? He can't come in here and ask like a normal person instead of yelling everything out to all of Amestris?"

"Apparently not, sir." Hawkeye says.

Suddenly Breda bursts into the room.

"You didn't answer." He states. "So, can we go to lunch break?"

"Yeah sure." Mustang nods, continuing his paperwork.

"Thanks." Breda grins. "HEY GUYS!!! LUNCH BREAK!!!"

Roy chuckles slightly.

"You can go too, if you want to sir." Riza tells him.

He shrugs, "Are you coming with me?"

"I still have a couple to finish and then I'll go for my lunch break." She replies.

"Then I can wait." Roy leans back in his chair.

Riza shrugs before continuing with finishing the paperwork on her desk. A few minutes later, Riza stands, motioning her head to the door. Roy quickly stands and rushes to her, taking her hand as he passes her. The couple walk down the hall towards the cafeteria.

As they walk down the hall, other lower officers step to the side of the hall to salute and let the two higher officers pass. Each time the salute is waved off. They reach the cafeteria and Roy tells Riza to sit down with the guys so he can retrieve their lunches. Riza sighs, sitting down with her subordinates.

"Hey." Havoc nods at her.

"Hello Havoc." She chuckles, slightly. "If you guys are finished your lunch you could get back and get a head start on your paperwork."

"Yeah, we could." Breda sighs. "But I'm still hungry."

"Of course you are." Havoc rolls his eyes.

"Hey! I have only had one sandwich today." Heymans growls at his friend.

"And let's not forget you're a little grouchy." Jean blinks.

"That would be because I didn't get to eat breakfast this morning." Breda glares.

"Well in that case, Breda you can stay and eat, the rest of you can get back to the office and finish your paperwork after you are finshed your food on your tray." Riza states

"Yes sir." They nod.

Fuery, Falman, and Havoc head back to the office just as Roy comes with his and Riza's food.

"Thanks." She smiles.

"No problem." Mustang smiles back.

The two plus Breda eat in silence. Breda is the first one to finish and head back to the office. There is more silence as the two finish their lunch. As soon as they both were done and their trays were returned to be washed, they started to head back towards the office where their subordinates were probably fooling around.

A huge surprise when they walked into the office is that Havoc and Breda were actually working.

"Is this a joke?" Roy asks.

"Uhh, no. Why?" Havoc replies.

"You guys are actually doing paperwork." Mustang states.

"Well I want to go home early." Breda informs them.

"Yeah, and for once I've actually got a date." Jean nods, feeling proud of himself.

"Good luck." Breda chuckles, returning to the paperwork on his desk, his friend glaring at him.

"Ahem." Riza clears her throat. "Right now, sir, you should be getting back to that paperwork on your desk or you won't be going home any time soon."

Roy gulps, walking towards his seprate office, with Riza behind him, and immediately starts on the paperwork that covers his desktop.

...

"See you tomorrow!" Breda and Havoc yell, walking out the door of the office.

Fuery and Falman had left a while ago while Breda and Havoc were still working on their work. Now the only ones left were Roy and Riza. Oh, and let's not forget Hayate.

Aaaaannnnnnnddddd.... done." Roy sighs. He glances up at Riza who is in her chair at her desk reading a book, indicating that she was already finished her work.

After filing all the papers in the office, Roy locks up HQ, and the two walk down the road, hand-in-hand. They reach Riza's house in no time and they both go inside to have a cup of coffee before Roy had to head to his house.

Riza hands him his cup then seats herself beside him, leaning her head onto his shoulder. He smiles wrapping an arm around her waist and placing his head on top of hers. Hayate whines at them for not being invited to join them on the couch.

Riza laughs, "Come on up Hayate."

He barks hopping up and laying his head down on his master's lap, falling asleep. Riza starts to pet her dog with a smile on her face.

"I should probably go." Roy sighs.

"I guess." She shrugs, with a small sigh.

Riza walks Roy to the door and hugs herself to stop the cold from getting to her. He turns, smiling at her.

"I'll see you tomorrow." Mustang grins.

"Yup." She nods, giving him a tight hug. "Be careful on your way home."

"I will." He assures, giving her a light kiss.

Riza stands at her door, watching him walk down her walkway and towards his own house before closing the door and heading to her room. Yawning, she gets into her p.j.'s and crawls in bed to read for a bit before going to sleep. Hayate jumps up onto the bed beside her and curls up at her hip so she could pet him while she read. She places her book on her night stand and shuts off the light. Still petting Hayate, she falls asleep.

...

Roy walks through the door to his house and immediately goes to his bedroom for some sleep. He changes into his p.j.'s and crawls into bed. Sighing, he falls into a easy sleep.

Morning came all to quickly, in Roy's opinion. With a sigh he crawls out of his bed and gets dressed into his uniform. A knock sounds at the door. Smiling, he answers the door to find Riza standing at the door with Hayate.

"Good morning." Riza smiles.

"Morning." He says, kissing her on the cheek. "Shall we go then?"

She nods, and the two start to walk towards Central HQ with Hayate at their heels. As they walk into HQ, lower officers salute but again each one is waved off. Walking into the office, a surprise awaited them. What surprise? Well let's just say Jean Havoc and Heymans Breda are in the office doing their paperwork.

"Wow, tow days in a row? That must be a record." Roy jokes.

"Ha ha, very funny." Havoc rolls his eyes.

"I thought it was petty funny." Mustang smirks.

"Of course you think it's funny." Breda states.

"Get to work sir." Riza glares at him.

Mustang nods, quickly running to his desk to start his work. This is going to be another long day.

_**Bloopers!!**_

**It is a normal day at Central Headquarters.**

**'Click'**

**Yup, just another normal day.**

**Roy Mustang bolts up and... falls off the chair.**

**Paige sighs, "Cut!! First scene and you mess up? Do you like to make my life difficult?"**

**"Well, you make mine difficult so yeah." Mustang smirks.**

**Paige glares at him, "Just do the scene and get it over with. Okay? Okay. Places.. And action!!"**

**........**

**"You didn't answer." He states. "So, can we go to lunch break?"**

**"Yeah sure." Mustang nods, continuing his paperwork.**

**"WOOT!! LUNCH BREAK!!!" Chelsea cries.**

**"Cut!!" Paige sighs. "Chelsea? Do we have to go through this again?"**

**"No. I was cheering for them." She grins.**

**"...Right okay. Can I continue on?" Paige asks.**

**"Yup." Chelsea nods.**

**"Good. Places! Action!"**

**........**

**"You guys are actually doing paperwork." Mustang states.**

**"Well I want to go home early." Breda informs them.**

**"Yeah, and for once I've actually got a date." Jean nods, feeling proud of himself.**

**"HAVOC ACTUALLY HAS A DATE!!! YAY!!" Cynthia yells.**

**"SHUT UP!!!" Havoc cries.**

**Another sigh comes from Paige. **

**"Havoc, finish the scenes you're in and then you can kill her." Paige says.**

**"Okay." Jean smirks.**

**Cynthia's eyes widen. "NOOOOOO!!!" She runs out of the room, probably to hide.**

**"All right. Everyone to you're places. And ACTION!!!" **

Here is chapter one! Hope you enjoyed it!!! Stay tuned for the next chapter. Please review if you have the time. :D


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey Guys! Here's chapter two of Revenge. Hope you enjoy.**

**Sorry for the long wait but I just couldn't find the time to type it out.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything, except my OC's in the bloopers.**

"Dang paperwork.." Roy Mustang growls at the papers that just seem to be growing each time he finishes one sheet. What if he burned a few? Would it continue to grow?

"Don't even think about it, sir." Riza Hawkeye interjects.

"How do you always do that?" He asks.

"I just know you too well." Riza smirks at him.

"That's a good thing and a bad thing at the same time." Roy sighs.

"Oh? How is it a bad thing?"

'Because you can always tell when I totally want to destroy my paperwork."

Riza lets out a laugh. "I think it a good thing." He gives a her a look that said 'How?', "It's a good thing because then I know when you're going to do something stupid."

"Yeah ok. I guess it's a good thing." He sighs again.

"Exactly my thoughts." She nods.

After finishing their morning paperwork, everyone decided it was time to go to lunch. Well I guess Breda's stomach growling decided for them. Anyways, after eating, Havoc; Fuery; Breda; and Falman all head up to the office, leaving Mustang and Riza alone in the cafiteria. But they all suddenly come bounding through the door, yelling like maniacs.

"MUSTANG! MUSTANG! MUSTANG!" Havoc and Breda cry.

"We're inside do you need?" Roy questions his men.

"You may want to come to the office." Falman states.

"I was about to come up anyways." He says.

So the six of them start to calmly walk towards their office, while Roy and Riza prepare themselves for what they might see in the office.

"Be prepared." Breda demands.

Jean slowly opens the door to reveal words written in red on the window.

_We're back. Be prepared Mustang, we're coming for you._

"Well... isn't that lovely." Roy sighs.

"Havoc? Get better security, now." Riza demands.

Just as Havoc was about to walk out of the room, Hughes burst into the room.

"Hey guys! I got new pic- Y'know Roy, you should really clean your windows more often." Maes scolds.

"Hughes? That wasn't me." Roy grinds through his teeth.

Maes looks really closely at the window then smiles.

"Ohhhhh. I see now." He grins. "So, who did it?"

"I haven't got a clue Maes." Mustang replies,before thinking for a minute. "Wait, 'We're back'? The homunculi?"

"Could be." Breda shrugs. "But I thought they were killed."

"That's what I thought too." Roy sighs. "I guess not. They are persistant little-"

"All right Mustang let's get this meeting overwith." Edward interupts.

"You have like the best timing ever, midget." Havoc laughs.

Edward looks around the room confused beyond belief before realizing what exactly the General had said and was about to go on a rant when Breda interupted.

"You interupted Mustang right when he was about to use a swear word." Breda chuckles.

"I see." Ed states still fuming. "What about our meeting Mustang?"

"We'll have to postpone it for a while until all this gets straightened out." Roy replies.

"Sure. Whatever." Ed shrugs while on the inside his mind screams 'thank you!' "I'll be going then."

Everyone watches Edward walk out of the room with what almost looked like a skip in his step.

"Wow, he didn't kill me for calling him a midget." Havoc states.

"Maybe he's finally admitted that he is the king of midgets." Breda laughs.

Hughes, Havoc, and Breda all burst out laughing. Mustang, Fuery, and Falman all crack a smile with a small chuckle while Riza sighs and shakes her head with a small, almost unnoticable grin.

Riza clears her throat looking at Havoc, "Do you remember what I asked you to do Havoc?"

"Oh right! I should probably go do that." Jean states, walking out of the room.

Hawkeye then looks around the room and crosses her arms.

"Yeah, we know. Get to work." Roy sighs.

All the boys in the room slowly walk back to their desks and begin the paperwork on the top their desks. As soon as Havoc comes back into the room he immediately gets the hint to get to work right away.

~The Next Day~

It started out as just a normal day once again. Both Hawkeye and Mustang arriving at the same time, very early I may add; Fuery and Falman arriving just before work started; Breda arriving just after work started; and Havoc (poor, poor Havoc) arriving about an hour after which ment he had to stay behind for an hour after work to catch up on the work that he hadn't completed during the first hour of work. Like I said poor, poor Havoc. But instead of complaining, he sighs and plops himself into his chair and starts on his ever growing paperwork pile. He wouldn't doubt it if Breda had put some of his own paperwork on Havoc pile so he didn't have to do it. That's all right, he would get him back when Breda wasn't paying attention. :3 And it would be the best thing anyone has ever seen.

Lunch Time. The time of lunch eating... or in Breda's case gorphing everything in sight, that's food anyway. Mustang's team is all down in the cafeteria at a table either goofing around or.. well eating. And since everyone at the table had been making great time with their paperwork, Riza decided that they could take a break from their paperwork for a while. Which caused great praise to come from her co-workers causing her to chuckle and roll her eyes. No one expected that in the office not even a minute away, something was going down. Something not exactly the greatest.

"Well while you guys have your break I'm going to go and continue on the work from this morning." Riza states.

"How about I come with you." Havoc says.

"Sure whatever." She shrugs.

Jean stands up and starts to walk, with Riza, towards the office. They remain silent on the walk there. But upon reaching the door, Riza stops Havoc before he could walk in.

"What? What's wrong?" He asks, confusion evident in his voice.

"Somethings not right." She replies, pulling the gun from her shoulder holster.

Havoc, just to be safe, pulls out the gun from the holster on his hip and nods at her to open the door. She nods back, taking a deep breath in and going to grab the door handle. The door opens slowly and, since Riza was still injured Jean jumps into the room gun at the ready. He gasps at whats inside and pushes Hawkeye out of the room.

"Well, we meet again." the intruder smirks

"Yeah, too soon if you ask me." Havoc rolls his eyes

"Awe, that makes me sad. You didn't miss me." the intruder fake-whines. "Well... Bye!"

The intruder waves promtly before jumping out the window and into the courtyard of Central HQ.

"Well... that was odd." Havoc blinks, turning to the door to where Riza was standing, her arms crossed. "Hey Hawkeye. I found what was up."

"I can see that." She says. "And I can see that the window saw it too."

"Oh... yeah.. that wasn't me." He states sheepishly.

"I kinda figured considering you're still sitting here and not a mob of mush on cement beneath the window." Riza sighs.

Havoc chuckles, scratching the back of his head, "I knew that."

"Right..."

"We should probably tell the others." He says, breaking the silence.

"Yeah we should." Riza nods.

"'We should' what?" a voice asks.

Riza turns towards the door to find Roy and the rest of the team at the door.

"What happened to my window?" Mustang asks.

_**Bloopers**_

**"Dang paperwork.." Roy Mustang growls at the papers that just seem to be growing each time he finishes one sheet. What if he burned a few? Would it continue to grow?**

**"BURN IT MUSTANG! BURN IT!" Chelsea screams.**

**"Cut!" Paige sighs. "Chelsea? Do we have to do the every time?"**

**"No. It's just fun bugging you." She smiles.**

**Paige sighs again, "All right. From the top."**

**"AGAIN! How many times do we have to do this?" Roy asks.**

**"Until we get it right with no interuptions." She replies, glaring at Chelsea who grins widely. "All right, and action!"**

**After finishing their morning paperwork, everyone decided it was time to go to lunch. Well I guess Breda's stomach growling decided for them. Anyways, after eating, Havoc; Fuery; Breda; and Falman all head up to the office, leaving Mustang and Riza alone in the cafiteria. But they all suddenly come bounding through the door, yelling like maniacs.**

**"MUSTANG! MUSTANG! MUSTANG!" Havoc and Breda cry.**

**"MUSTANG! MUSTANG! MUSTANG! MUSTANG!" Cynthia yells.**

**"CUT!" Paige screams. "CYNTHIA! WHAT HAVE I TOLD YOU!"**

**"To not bug anyone while you're filming." She replies, looking down at the ground.**

**"Exactly. If your good, I'll let you go into the kitchen again." Paige bargains.**

**"Oh-kay." Cynthia nods.**

**"Places, and action!"**

**"Could be." Breda shrugs. "But I thought they were killed."**

**"That's what I thought too." Roy sighs. "I guess not. They are persistant little-"**

**"All right Mustang let's get this meeting overwith." Edward interupts before being tackled to the ground.**

**"EDWARD!" Chelsea squees.**

**"...Help..me..." Ed gasps out.**

**Roy laughs hysterically falling over on the ground still laughing.**

**"Great Chelsea, get my actors all riled up. Now I have to wait for Mustang to calm down before I can shoot again." Paige glares.**

**"...Sorry...?" Chelsea grins innocently.**

**"You're not innocent." Paige shakes her head continueing to glare at her. "Take 10."**

**"We should probably tell the others." He says, breaking the silence.**

**"Yeah we should." Riza nods.**

**"'We should' what?" a voice asks.**

**Riza turns towards the door to find Roy and the rest of the team at the door.**

**"What happened to my window?" Mustang asks.**

**"And cut! That's a wrap for today!" Paige smiles.**

**"FINALLY!" Havoc cheers. "BYE!"**

**He runs out of the room, pulling on his coat.**

**"He has a date." Paige states.**

**"Yup." Breda nods, pulling a sandwich out of his pocket.**

**"Ewwwww..." Paige gags. "Have you had that in there the whole time?"**

**"Ya." Breda confirms.**

Thanks for sticking with me guys. I just couldn't find the time to type it out but I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter. I will try and get the next one out ASAP! In the meantime, please review. It would make my day. :D


End file.
